houseanddominionfandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel Sylvan
Knight Captain for the Dominion House Jerik-Dremine. Currently commands a mixed Battlecruiser and Fast Battleship squadron. When first encountered by Sonia Reynard, Sylvan was using an Aries Attack Cruiser as his command ship. "Easy there pre-school teacher, I was out fighting on the preiphery, '' only just got back. You ready to prove once and for all whose the best?" - Sylvan to Dayton, during the ball at Loran II.'' House and Dominion, Space Combat in the 41st Century Missed the Battle of Loran II due to fighting in the periphery, his Squadron was under temporary command of the Ruling House. He led an attack run on a Medium Cruiser, resulting in the deaths of half his squad. At the Loran II Ball, antagonized Knight Lieutenant Dayton. Warlords Campaign During the Warlords Campaign Sylvan commanded what was initially the Jerik-Dremine Third Attack Squadron. Participated at the battle of Robrinaan. At Gesaur he attempted to destroy the primary engine of an Asteroid converted into a KKV but his ship was crippled from combined damage of the engine wash and defence turrets. He transfered his flag to the Bittenfeld shortly before being told to go groundside and assist the invasion force. Once on the ground he leads House forces in a daring amphibious attack over an exposed bay designed to flank the main rebel defensive lines with the ultimate objective of taking the main industrial zone producing the Scarab Class Light Attack Ship. With the attack more or less a success and with the factory secure, Sylvan leads a small force through the sewers of Gesaur, once again bypassing rebel defensive lines, and into the prison complex acting as the Rebels primary HQ. The assault succeeds and the small Jerik-Dremine force is able to neutralize the insurrection by disabling the Slave Chipped rebel army and killing the rebel leader, Alowishus Tichborne. Sylvan was promoted to Knight Captain, 3 days after the action at Gesaur. He went back to piloting a Knight Class Light Cruiser, due to his Aries Class requiring intensive repairs. Smugglers Run Campaign After Gesaur his Squadron was reinforced and reclassified as the Third Attack Wing. Now in command of a 3 Squadron Wing, Sylvan poured most of his focus and energy into 1st Squadron. For most of January he would conduct training maneuvers and mop up operations, before moving out for the New Tucana Dwarf Galaxy with the rest of the Fleet. Sylvan would continue to lead the Third Attack Wing until the completion of the Smugglers Run Campaign, where he would be promoted and transferred to lead a newly formed Battlecruiser Squadron. Following the transfer to the Battlecruiser Squadron his Aries class ship was temporarily placed on loan to the House attack wings. In return the Battlecruiser Gungnir was assigned to him as a command ship, much to the displeasure of Sonia Reynard. Holdings and Property Items * Suit of Power Armor Ships * Aries Attack Cruiser * Knight Class Light Cruiser Trivia * He dosnt seem to be taken all to seriously by anyone * Knight Lt Sylvan is a former class mate of Knight Lt Dayton whom the former often derisively called frisbee after a ramming incident caused Dayton's corvette to spin out of control. The two are known to have an ongoing feud. Wants to duel Dayton, but doesnt want to go through the proper channels as that would prove "problematic". * Is well known for a seeming lack of discipline. He prefers close ship combat with the enemy and has been known to ram opponents to force them out of control providing more time to unload fire into a target. His impropriety has prevented additional promotion. Category:House Jerik-Dremine Category:Character Category:Knight Category:Pilot Category:Human